Fear? Love? Definately and Possibly
by Cheryl Brink
Summary: DuringDangerous Liaisons 3x14. Elejah; Elena/Elijah and more. Elena feels like she has to do something. She can't let an honorable man die. Can she? Elijah wants to know where he and his mother stand. Elena tells him yes, then her actions convey no. Can he trust his mother? Both of them have protected one another. Yet, both of them have betrayed one another. Can it still mean love?
1. Chapter 1

"So, how was my mother?" Elijah asked.

"Intense." Elena replied, still shaking a bit from her talk with Ester.

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" Elijah asked.

Elena looked up to see the woman in question walking down the stairs. Ester gave Elena a small, trusting smile.

"Elena?" Elijah pushed. "Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

"She just wanted to apologize," Elena said, casting her eyes downward. "For trying to have me killed."

"So, it's true then? She's forgiven Klaus?"

"It's true." Elena replied, mustering up fake happiness.

Elijah threw a half smile upon his face, disbelief still coloring his eyes. Ester tapped the side of her glass to get everyone's attention. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Ester said atop the staircase. "Waiters are coming with Champaign, I invite everyone with me to raise a glass.

It provides me with no greater joy, than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being apart of this _spectacular _evening. Cheers!" Ester said, raising a glass.

Elijah held his glass to drink, and Ester' s eyes roamed the crowd, seeing that gesture and moving on. Before he drank a single drip, Elena grabbed onto his wrist that held his champagne. He looked over immediately, hearing her heart beating almost out of her chest, but Elena's eyes were fixed on Ester. Elena, making sure Ester wasn't looking at them, swiftly plucked the champagne from his hand and dumped the entire glass into the plant behind them.

Elena quickly handed him back the glass, and he schooled his features right before Ester looked upon them. Elena drank hers quickly, and smiled as Ester looked upon them, even going so far as to give a small nod. Once Ester went on to look upon Klaus, Elena let the breath out she didn't know she was holding. Before Elijah could ask and Elena could avoid, Damon came up to her and dragged her from Elijah.

"Did you get what you want?" Damon asked, his ticked but fake jovial voice making it's appearance.

"Yes, actually." Elena replied cooly.

"Good, tell me on the way home. We're leaving. Come on." Damon looked for Stefan over the crowd with a tight grip on her arm.

Elena looked toward Ester, and pursed her lips,"Yeah, let's go." Elena said, no sarcasm included.

Both Damon and the oldest Original sibling listening to the conversation rose their eyebrows, then furrowed them almost perfectly synced. Damon took the yes as sign from God, and rush out the front door. Elijah, however, had the growing suspicion that his lovely Elena had risked her life for him, and was in danger as long as she was in the Michaelson Mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO!"Ester screamed, still hidden by sage.

Finn looked up to his mother with questioning eyes. "Someone didn't drink the champagne! The spell requires all participants to be connected for it to work, and since my fifth child didn't drink, there is no bond!" Ester raged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did your little crush flee to?" Came Klaus's cold and taunting voice beside him.

Elijah furrowed his brow fit her and looked toward Klaus. Klaus chuckled at the sight of Elijah.

"Little Elena?"Klaus said fit her, half smirking.

Elijah stood a bit straighter at the mention of his lovely Elena, and said,"And where is your little crush? Caroline?" Elijah replied, raising an eyebrow.

Klaus snorted,"At least I'm trying to catch the woman I love. You stand across the room, just staring."

Elijah pursed his lips, knowing every word was true. "And how is that working out for you?" Elijah looked over at his younger brother.

Klaus took a drink of champagne, different from the one earlier. "Point taken."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena arrived home alone, checked on Jeremy whom fell asleep on the couch watching TV, and released a sigh of relief. Elena stripped of her dress, and took a shower. She prepared for bed, including turning off the TV and carrying Jeremy and taking him up to his bed. Once he was fully situated in his bed, Elena walked into her room with fingers attached to the bridge of her nose. She fell into bed, literally, and was asleep before her body hit the bed.

She was so exhausted she didn't notice the eldest Original sitting on the seat directly below her window. His eyes widened in slight surprise, hearing her heart rate and knowing she was genuinely asleep. He stood up, and moved her so she was more comfortably placed under her blankets, head atop pillow. He sat on the edge of her bed, and admired her. He rose out of his stupor, and kissed her forehead lightly, flicking the light off and securing her window as he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Should I leave it off here or continue?

If I should continue, how long?

Review please :)

-CB


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THANK YOU!

Your reviews meant the world to me 3

They inspired me so much, I just had to type out another chapter.

I thought I'd do a small story (unless told otherwise) including all sorts of ships.

Enjoy.

-CB

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Klaus!?" Bonnie screamed, with laughter in her voice.

"I know!" Caroline replied over the phone. "I confess, I was a total bitch to him last night, but he made Tyler his bitch. Karma is awesome."

Bonnie snickered,"Get down to the Grill so we can dish!" Bonnie said, walking into said restaurant and sitting down at table.

"Order my usual and I'll be there in 15. Bye!" Caroline chimed.

Bonnie hummed in response, looked over to her book bag, and stashed her phone within it. She looked up, and her heart jumped into her throat.

"What do you want?" Bonnie said sharply, eyes narrowing.

Kol's smirk grew as leaned more comfortably into his chair. "No cheery hello? You should be ashamed Miss Bennett."

Bonnie scoffed, catching him slightly off guard. "Me?" Bonnie said with slight disbelief and more than a bit of accusation in her tone. "I'm not the Original vampire at this table who murders for fun."

Kol made an innocent face along with a pout,"If I didn't murder, what or who else would I do?" His eyes roamed her figure. "Unless you're offering?"

She raised an eyebrow face clearly unamused. Again, she surprised him. He'd thought the last comment would elicit a promising response. Instead, it seems like silence was the best response. Curious.

"Pleasantries aside,"Kol said with his signature smirk that never seemed to leave his face,"I'd like to pick your brain about a certain subject."

Bonnie raised a curious and untrusting eyebrow, and Kol flicked his eyes to a certain waiter. Bonnie's eyes widened slightly and turned to him with cold fury in her eyes that scared even him. This girl, Kol thought, is full of surprises.

"Touch him,"Bonnie warned in a dangerous voice,"and have the power of hundreds of witches upon you. Torturing you for as you undead." Kol chuckled a bit at the term, and yet did not doubt her power.

"Calm down,"Kol said, not at all reassuringly, "I'm not going to hurt him. Yet." Bonnie glared at him. " It seems my dear sister is interested in Matt Donovan. What's so special about this commoner and your friend Caroline which Niklaus is smitten or your friend Elena with Elijah? What is special about them?" Kol asked, genuinely curiosity overshadowed by disgust in his voice.

The one of his voice caused Bonnie to fume with rage. How dare he talk about my friends like that.

"Did you ever think your siblings saw the good in my friends and fell in love with them for who they are?"Bonnie began."Did you think for even a tiny second other than to think of yourself that they loved even one thing in another person or completely identified him or herself with the other person, that they fell so deep in love they didn't realize that they'd drown?"

Caroline came inside, saw Kol, and stood there, unsure of what to do for the first time in her life.

Bonnie stood, and left with Caroline in tow.

Kol watched their backs as they left and realized that he'd just drowned in a matter of seconds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elijah." Elena moaned. Elijah growled, and push a demanding, and hard kiss on her already pick lips. She whimpered when his fingers found themselves-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Elena sat straight up in her bedroom, face as scarlet as a rose. Really good dream, a part of her said. She looked at her alarm clock while trying to rub the sleep from her crap. 2:04. I was really exhausted.

She noticed she was under the covers with a questioning face. I don't remember getting inside my bed. I put Jeremy on his bed-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" She said. She looked in the mirror, and quickly killed the cat on her head. She ran downstairs, still in her pajamas, and opened her door to an exasperated Rebekah.

"What were you doing that you couldn't hear me the first time?" Rebekah said in her usual snide voice. Elena's response was a furrowed brow, still not completely awake and confused why Rebekah of all people was a her door.

Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows, and said without her usual snideness,"Were you still sleeping? It's 2 in the afternoon."

Elena place her fingers atop the bridge of her nose,"Yeah I was. I was really exhausted after the ball for some reason."

Rebekah huffed,"I need advice, can I come in?"

Elena considered it, and asked,"What about?"

Rebekah shifted her stance and said quietly,"Matt. There's nobody else I can really talk to about advice. It's not like my mother has advice of teenage boys of this era."

"Come on in." Elena said, truly honored and happy Rebekah could come to her for advice.

Rebekah's eyes widened in surprise and a small smile appeared on her face.

Elijah watch from far off this encounter, originally going to Elena for answers, but instead finding Rebekah being invited into Elena's house. He was too far to hear what they were talking about, and decided he'd ask Elena later.

Rebekah and Elena made their way to the kitchen, and Elena started making some tea.

"Where's your little brother?" Rebekah asked with genuine curiosity.

"Jeremy went with some friends out of town for some trip. I should probably call him later." Elena said, saying the mental note aloud.

They sat in comfortable silence as Elena made two cups. Milk, sugar, and something in a bottle into one cup. She gave Rebekah the cup with the added substance, and gave an accusatory look.

"I think if I can trust you enough to invite you into my home, you can trust me enough with a cup of tea." Elena said with a smile and chuckle.

Rebekah took a careful sip, and smiled. "Thank you for the blood."

"You're welcome." Elena replied and then questioned lightly, "Matt?"

Rebekah hung her head, but Elena said reassuringly, "I'm not going to judge you for liking or loving someone Rebekah. If you don't want to talk about him-"

"No, I want to talk about him."Rebekah said quickly.

Elena nodded, telling her silently to continue.

Rebekah sighed,"How do I get him to like me?"

Elena smiled,"This is one of the best and corniest, but best pieces of advice. Be yourself."

Rebekah looked down dejectedly, but Elena continued,"Rebekah, you are good person inside. You've had a far too much heartache, so you put up your walls to protect yourself. Those walls protect you from heartache, but prevent the heart to love in its truest, and best form. You."

Rebekah gave a watery smile, almost put tears by the things Elena was saying to her about her.

"Take down those walls while you're around him, even if it's only for a second. He'll see your inner beauty, and if I have any say in it, he'll be blown to hell by just how amazing you are."

Rebekah got out of her seat and hugged Elena. She mumbled a thank you into her neck, and then sat back in her seat.

Elena smiled, and then yawned a bit, causing Rebekah to frown in concern. "After sleeping half the day, you're still tired.?"

Elena chuckled a bit,"I think I'm a little sick. It'll be gone soon, I'm sure."

Rebekah stood up with a determined look on her face,"Bed. When mortals are sick, they need lots of sleep it get over it. Go on."

Despite Elena's protest, constantly interrupted by yawns, Rebekah tucked her into bed and Elena soon fell asleep. Rebekah felt Elena's forehead, and decided she couldn't leave her fevered friend alone.

Humans. She thought to herself.

She got a glass of water, wrote a note for Elena (in case she awoke before she came back), and left both on her bedside before leaving to get some clothing, necessities, and blood. If I'm going to look after a sick human, she thought to herself, I need some blood and clothes. Maybe a bit of alcohol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What'd you think?

I added some ships, yay or nay?

Also, did you enjoy the little sliver of Elejah?

I know I did. Also, Siberia21? Consider that "slight" as their relationship for now.

Even a bonfire is small before it gets more heated.

Review if you please.

-CB


	3. Chapter 3

I enjoyed the reviews!

They mean the world to me, and fuel me to do more!

I hope you guys like this chapter, but it's not the best.

-CB

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked to her side, and took the water. Ten seconds later, the glass was drained. She noticed a note that used to be under the glass of water. Unfolding it, she read:

Went to get stuff.

Don't get up or I'll kill you.

-RM

Elena yawned, but got up. She was extremely hungry. One sandwich wouldn't hurt...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Michelson children, excluding Rebekah and Finn, sat in the living room, deep in thought. Klaus was closest to the fire, drawing and thinking of Caroline. Elijah sat at the opposite end of the couch from Elijah, thinking of Elena and why she'd invited his sister into her house. Even Kol, usually against all kinds of thought, was intrigued by Ms. Bennett.

A slamming of the door interrupted all their thoughts. Rebekah passed through the hallway and passed the room, then with a furrowed brow, popped her head into the room.

"Why's it so quiet?"Rebekah asked, slight fear in her voice.

All her brothers realized none of them had been talking, and suddenly, Rebekah burst into laughter.

"What?"Klaus asked irritably.

"There's only one reason all my brothers would be quiet."Rebekah remarked."Who are the lucky ladies?"

All the brothers blushed, and Kol smirked, trying to hide his blush."Rich from you 'bekah."

Rebekah glared at Kol, and Elijah and Klaus looked Rebekah with surprise.

"Has someone enchanted our little 'bekah's heart?" Klaus asked with mock and surprise.

Rebekah blushed,"Says the man enchanted by Ms. Forbes."

Kol snickered, and Klaus retaliated,"At least I'm not in love with a certain doppelganger." Klaus said looked pointedly at Elijah.

Elijah blushed,"That may be so, but even our little Kol is in love with Ms. Bennett."

Everyone looked at Kol with surprise, and Kol glared back," Well I'm not in love with Matt Donovan."

All attention was back to Rebekah, who huffed."There's no one else to pin attention to." She grumbled.

Everyone chuckled, and Rebekah continued her journey to her room, and started packing.

"Bonnie Bennett? Really Kol?" Klaus said with a snicker.

Kol glared,"At least I'm not in love with yet another doppelganger."

Elijah pursed his lips,"Well, I'm not in love with 'Miss Mystic Falls'." He said mockingly.

All the boys remained glaring at each other until Rebekah wheeled her suitcase past the room. All the brothers looked at each other with confusion, then Klaus shouted,"'Bekah!"

With reluctance and a sigh, Rebekah walked back, suitcase behind her.

"What's the suitcase for?" Kol asked.

"It seems Elena's sick and I can't just leave her alone. I'll be gone a few days." Rebekah replied.

Klaus raised an eyebrow."Since when did you and Elena become friends?"

Rebekah glared at him,"If that's it, I'll be on my way."

"I'll come with you." Elijah replied, followed by snickers by his other siblings.

Rebekah murmured an okay, and they were out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah and Elijah walked through the door to hear Elena and someone else talking in the kitchen. Rebekah stomped toward the kitchen, and said irritably," I thought I said no getting up! It could make you-" Rebekah stopped mid sentence to Matt Donovan in front of her.

"I was just hungry, and Matt dropped by and made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Elena said weakly.

Rebekah schooled her features and looked sternly at Elena."No excuse! Up to bed!"

Elena complained tiredly, and Elijah helped her up the stairs.

"I really appreciate you looking after Elena while she's sick. She said some really nice things about you." Mat said, a bit shyly.

Rebekah blushed,"Well... you would have done the same."

Matt looked quizzically."Have you seen you're family? No I wouldn't have."

Rebekah laughed, and Matt said,"But you? I would."

Rebekah smiled,"Thank you."

Matt smiled,"Well, excuse me if I'm being too forward, but the Decade Dance is coming up, and I was wondering if you'd go wit-"

"YES."Rebekah answered."Yes, I'd love to."

Upstairs, Elena is heavily leaning on Elijah and half asleep in his arms. He smiled at the little sleepy, sick human in his arms.

He laid her down in her bed, and tucked her in. He was sitting on the side of her bed, and was about to get up, when a sudden hand entwined their hands. Elijah looked down with surprise to see a half asleep Elena clutching his hand as if it were it was a lifeline.

"Hello." She whispered.

Elijah's smile widened,"Hello, lovely Elena. You should be getting some sleep."

Elena frowned and squeezed his hand.."Don't go."

He looked into her eyes and saw she wasn't going to settle for less than staying with her. He felt his own control waning.

"Okay." He murmured.

Elijah lightly disconnected his hand from hers, albeit reluctantly. He untied and took off his shoes, the tie, jacket, and belt. He unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons and laid next to Elena.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence with Elijah's closed, he felt something move onto his chest. He opened his eyes to find Elena's head atop his chest, eyes closed.

Instead of pushing her of his chest and leaving, he rearranged their positions slightly so he could rest his head on hers. He felt arms encircle him, and Elena further cuddled into his side.

Both fell asleep with content smiles on their faces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What'd you think?

Too much? Not enough? Anything confusing?

Reviews are gold.

Thank you.

-CB


	4. Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock knock knock

The Mikaelson manor was empty with the except of three. Klaus was firmly fixed on the couch next to the fire, Finn was wondering around the halls and Kol was in his room. Klaus huffed in annoyance, and went for the door.

He opened the door to find a slightly annoyed and weary Caroline. Klaus's annoyance vanished, but it seemed it only transferred to Caroline.

"Caroline." Klaus said. "As much as I like this surprising visit-"

She huffed, but stayed on the porch."I'm not here for you. I was told th-"

"Caroline!"Kol greeted from atop the staircase.

Kol sped down the staircase, and ended up directly in front of Caroline and beside Klaus.

"I appreciate you coming, but do you think we can talk at that restaurant everyone in this town is so fond of."

Without another word, Caroline left them on the porch and drove off. Kol made to do the same, but Klaus firmly closed the door with annoyance back in full fledge.

"What business do you have with Caroline?" Klaus asked with suspicion.

Kol smirked."Don't worry brother. Your little crush is friends with mine. I am simply asking for advice on Ms. Bennett."

Kol walked past Klaus and opened the door,"Don't worry dear brother, maybe I'll give yousome advice. Perhaps get some for Elijah and Rebekah too."

As Kol walked out, Klaus slammed the door behind him. Hidden atop the stairs, Finn listened with amusement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah started pulling out of slumber against his wishes. He opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings. A single thought crossed his mind, I could get used to this.

Their legs were intertwined, and one of Elena's hands gripped Elijah's shirt. Then, the best part Elijah argued in his mind, Elijah's and Elena's faces were directly laying next to each other, so close that their noses overlapped, he could see every perfect feature on her face, and he could feel her hot breath on his cooler than human skin.

I can definitely get used to this. Elijah said to himself.

A noise interrupted his lovely musings and gazing. He moved his head carefully, although unconsciously Elena moved toward him as he moved away, to see Rebekah standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

Elijah blushed, Rebekah snickered and made her way out of the room. Elijah looked to the side to see on the nightstand was an alarm clock, and it was 6:45 in the morning.

Monday morning.

It seemed the alarm clock went off and was the noise that awoke him; Rebekah must have turned it off. He blushed even further, he had slept better than he has in centuries, possibly in his entire life.

Elijah gently shook Elena, whom frowned and flipped onto her other side.

Elijah chuckled lightly, and shook her gently again, and said quietly,"Elena. I wouldn't want you to be late for school."

She sat forward as if he shocked her. She looked over to the alarm clock, and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Elijah once again chuckled and shook his head, made the bed, and closed the bedroom door as he made his way downstairs.

Made his way downstairs, and into the kitchen to make breakfast. He started on the eggs and bacon when Rebekah made a noise to announce her presence.

"Eggs?"Elijah asked.

Rebekah scoffed,"You've got to be kidding me. You snuggled with Elena all night, and expect me not to say anything?! At the very least there needs to be some teasing."

Elijah chuckled for the third time this morning, and Rebekah's eyes widened further. "She even has you chuckling. Not even Katherine made you smile that way."

Elijah's smile dimmed a tiny bit,"Katerina was only concerned for herself, as well as superficial Tatia. It seems Elena got all the compassion from her bloodline."

Elena's hurried steps made their way down the stairs, halting the Original conversation. Elena, dressed ready for school, ran into the living room, looking for her backpack, and Elijah's smile widened softly.

"Elena!"Rebekah said a bit sternly."You are not going to school! You're sick. Sick humans stay at home."

Elena huffed,"I have to go to school and I'm fine now, right Elijah?"

Elijah looked between the two girls, and said,"Breakfast?"

Both girls huffed in irritation, but sat down. Rebekah ate her bloodied eggs, glaring at Elijah, Elena just eating.

Rebekah was halfway out the door when they finished. Elena made for the door, but was stopped by Elijah standing in front of her.

Elijah ignored the closeness of their bodies and faces,"You really shouldn't go to school. I forgot you were sick." He said with concern.

"I'm fine Elijah! Perfectly fi-"Elena was interrupted by a hand on her warmer than normal forehead.

Elijah's concerned face showed that he was halfway to keeping Elena at home. She grabbed his hand and placed a quick kiss atop it.

"You trusted me with a glass of champagne, trust me on this too." Elena said, making her way out the door.

"We never did talk about that."Elijah said, eyebrows raised.

"I know. We will." Elena said quietly, closing the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You could get more of Elena's blood and put it into the blood bags. Everyone drinks from the blood bags." Finn suggested.

Ester considered this, but said,"Everyone of my children would know the blood was tampered with by the taste."

Finn agreed,"It seems some, if not all, of my siblings are courting humans."

Ester raised her eyebrows,"who are my children interested in?"

"It seems Niklaus is smitten for Ms. Caroline Forbes, Kol for Ms. Bonnie Bennett, and they only hinted of love interests for Rebekah and Elijah."Finn said.

Ester took in the information, "Found out whom Rebekah and Elijah are courting."

Ester considered this new information, then said further to Finn,"Get me Ms. Bennett. I think I might know why our bond was not completed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you guys like two chapters in a row because I won't be writing for a week!

I have band festival, so no writing whatsoever.

Reviews are gold, and I enjoy each one.

Thank you!

-CB


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened with Caroline?" Klaus asked, none too kindly.

"Nothing happened brother. We talked."Kol said, signature smirk in place.

"About what?"Klaus said further.

Kol raised an eyebrow,"Do I detect worry dear brother?"

Klaus glared, but before he could retort, a knock at the door sounded throughout the house. Klaus pursed his lips, and went for the door.

"Hello Ms. Bennett!"Klaus said, making Kol's head snap up and Kol running toward the door.

"Bon-bon!"Kol greeted with his usual energy and sarcasm, if not a bit more. "Please, come in!"

Bonnie walked inside, albeit a bit nervously.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?"Klaus said sarcastically.

Bonnie opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Ester atop the stairs. "I have invited Ms. Bennett to our home. If you would follow me dear?"

Bonnie scurried up the steps, uncomfortable in the house. Kol's smirk, as well as Klaus's, traded for a look of confusion.

Once the doors shut upstairs, the sage was lit, and Kol and Klaus sat in silent confusion, waiting for answers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn walked into his room and shut the door. He raised his head and gasped in shock.

"I see you're out of that box."Sage said, sitting on his bed.

Finn didn't answer. In fact, he stood there with shock still etched onto his face. Sage fidgeted, and frowned.

"Say something."She pleaded.

He still said nothing, then in one swift move, pinned her to the bed and crushed her lips to his. She moaned into his mouth, and they escaped into passion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie sat down on a couch, directly opposite of Ester. The thing Bonnie wanted to most was run. Run away from this house, this town, everything. Just get away. Bonnie wasn't running. No, she was sitting opposite of the The Original Witch, and mother of the Original Vampires and Hybrid.

Oh Christ.

"Don't be scared dear. We simply need to talk about the broken bond, and if it was you who broke it." Esther said, mixing sinister with sweetness.

"What bond?"Bonnie said, furrowing her brow.

"So it wasn't you, good. I was afraid Kol's affections might have gotten the better of you." Esther said, pushing relief out of her soul.

"Kol's affections?"Bonnie asked.

Esther shook her head and stood. "I pulled you out of school, you must go back!"

Bonnie went through the door, to which Esther closed behind her, and walked down the staircase. She had her hand on the door knob, when fingers lightly gripped around her wrist.

"What did my mother want?"Kol asked quietly.

"Something... about a broken bond." Bonnie said, even quieter. She was telling herself mentally to shut the hell up, but the words came out.

"I think it had something to do with you guys. The Originals." Bonnie clarified. "I've got to get to class."

Bonnie went for the door knob again, but finger were still lightly wrapped around her wrist.

"Thank you." Kol said, releasing her wrist. They stood there for a moment, picture perfect still, then Bonnie headed straight out the door.

"AWWW."Klaus said behind Kol, forcing as much sarcasm as possible. "You two are so sweet together!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The 20s?"Caroline said quizzically.

Rebekah nodded in response,"I thought it would look classier... if it's alright with you."

Rebekah honestly couldn't care less about what Caroline thought, but if she had a shot with Matt, she had to play nice. She couldn't let her brother's crush complicate things.

Caroline's brow furrowed in thought,"Normally, I would laugh in the face of who ever said this to me. Since you did ask, and nicely... let's do the 20s!"

Rebekah's face grew a surprised smile. She said thanks, and moved through the hallway to her locker. She saw Elena walking in the hallway, a bit distracted.

"Hello? Earth to Elena!"Rebekah said in her normal, annoyance tinged, voice.

Elena looked up, but before Rebekah could react, Elena's nose started bleeding rapidly down her face, coughed blood onto Rebekah's face and fell backward onto the floor, unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*whistles innocently*

*sing-song Moriarty voice*

I'M BACK!

Hello! I haven't really talked to you much/at all on this fanfic.

I'm Mirandus, and I write with Cheryl on this fanfic and many other we have stored.

She is still going to be gone for a little while, but she sent me this chapter to post for her.

I get to write the next one.

MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.

-C.S


	6. Chapter 6

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thought to Elena's head was 'This is lovely.'

The second was 'What is lovely, exactly?'

Elena opened her eyes, and blinked the haze from her eyes. She was in her room, but more importantly, she was cuddling with Elijah.

'This is lovely.' She concluded.

His arms were wrapped around her torso, head atop her head while she laid her head atop his chest.

She cuddled further into his chest, and she felt his arms tighten around her reassuringly.

"Hello."He whispered into her hair.

"Hello."Elena replied into his chest.

His arms pulled her even closer,"You scared me." He said softly.

Elena's brow furrowed."I was at school."

Elijah placed a kiss to Elena's forehead. "You collapsed. Blood was everywhere when I arrived." Elijah's voice quivered slightly before he schooled his features. "Rebekah compelled everyone to forget and gave you some of her blood.

There was so much blood." Elijah said softly.

"I don't remember." Elena said with slight confusion.

"Whatever was wrong with you will be gone due to the vampire blood. I'm going to keep you here until it's out of your system." Elijah said.

"Don't you have something more important than looking after a sick/recovering human?"Elena half joked, half asked as she started to fall into the clutches of sleep.

Elijah's voice dropped to an almost absent whisper."Nothing is more important than you, Elena."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she going to be okay?"Matt asked Rebekah in the Gilbert kitchen.

Rebekah nodded. "The vampire blood should clear whatever she has, and we're going to keep her here until the blood passes through her system."

"How long will that take?" Matt asked.

"A couple of days." Rebekah replied. "She'll be fine, Matt."

Matt noded,"I have a shift in 10 minutes, you guys will look after her?"

Rebekah nodded,"Everything's handled Matt."

Rebekah walked him to the door, and just as Matt was about to leave, he placed a lingering kiss to Rebekah's lips.

"Thank you."Matt said, and left.

Rebekah closed the door behind him, with a soft smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus walked into the Grill, intending to talk to the waiter his sister was so smitten over, when he noticed a certain blonde, 'angel' he said in his mind, vampire with her head on the bar counter.

Matt came to his blonde angel's place at the bar, dropped off a drink, and patted her on the back, whispering,"It'll be better Care."

A grumble came from Caroline to Matt, and Matt left. The sound of a chair pulling out from the counter resonated through the air, and the sound of someone sitting down was obvious to Caroline.

She raised her head up to see who would dare to interrupt her brooding, to see Klaus sitting next to her. She groaned and sat her forehead against the counter again.

"What!?"Caroline growled.

"What's wrong?"Klaus said in a soft voice.

A snort came from Caroline, as she rose her head up with sarcastically raised brow. "Apparently, on the run from you, Tyler fell in love with a slut werewolf chick named Hayley." She looked in front at her at nothing in particular.

Warm victory spread throughout his body,"Well, he's an idiot for giving up you." Klaus said back.

"Men are idiots." She replied, no malice in her voice, just hurt. It pierced through his heart like a dagger.

"Yes, men are complete and utter fools. How do you put up with us?" He said jokingly.

It succeeded, for a soft, microscopic smile grew upon his angels face.

She laid down money for the drink she hadn't had a sip of, and got up."Thanks."

He didn't need any clarification. She walked out of the bar, to her car. A frown formed on his face when he was struck with an idea.

'That'll work.' He said mentally as he used his vampire speed to zoom out of the grill, Matt forgotten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock knock knock

Ester raised her head,"Come in."

Finn entered the room and shut the door behind him. "I can not go through with killing my siblings along with me."

Ester's smile disappeared, "Why?"

Finn sighed, but a smile graced his face,"I thought there was nothing to live for because I thought my Sage was dead or she had moved on in the 900 years I was in that box. She isn't, she hasn't." He said simply.

"What will you do now?"Ester asked.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls with Sage. I trust you will move on from trying to kill us all." Finn said, and walked out the door, out of the house, and into his new life with Sage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline closed the door behind her as she walked into her house. She knew her mom was going to be at work until tomorrow night and sighed. 'TV time' she said mentally.

Caroline walked into the living room, and her jaw dropped. Gallons of ice cream, buckets of popcorn, and dozens of movies were on the small table between the couch and TV, the curtains and blinds were shut, and the air conditioning was blasting make the room seem like a movie theater, and pillows, blankets, and a certain Original was sitting on the couch.

"I believe this is proper protocol when a breakup, especially nasty ones, ensue." Klaus said matter-o-factly."Fattening foods, comfort, and many chick flicks."

Caroline saw right through the facade. He want to make sure she was all right.

Caroline kept her straight face on, walked up to him, and hugged him with all her might, which he returned quickly and affectionately.

"Thank you." She murmured into his shoulder.

"I'll be always be here for you Caroline." Klaus murmured quietly."Always and Forever."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena drifted back to reality again, not feeling Elijah around her. She frowned, furrowed her brow, and open her eyes. Elijah's face was an inch from hers, and his eyes were closed, presumably sleeping.

Elena smiled softly, leaned over, and placed a kiss on his forehead lovingly.

"Could I be woken like this every morning?"Elijah whispered, opening his eyes, slightly startling her.

She smiled softly,"Only if I can fall asleep in your arms every night."

Elena blushed at her comment, and looked down, fulling realizing she just open flirted with an Original. Elijah smiled softly and sweetly at the blush spreading lightly across her cheeks.

Elijah tilted Elena's face up with a finger,"Sounds like we have a deal,"Elijah said softly,"and I'm a man of my word."

Elijah leaned in, but gave Elena enough time to reject him. To tell him he was a murderous Original vampire who is brother to one of the people she should hate most in the world.

She did none of these things. What she did do, however, was lean in and kiss him passionately.

When he pulled back to give Elena air,he brushed back a lock of hair, cupped her face, and whispered,"Am I dreaming?"

Elena kissed even more than before, as if her life depended on it. She eventually pulled away for air, and Elijah was blown away by love in her her eyes. It seemed to go on forever.

"I really hope not." Elena said, desperation clear in her voice,"because having to wake up and forget about how you lips feel on mine, or how I feel when you're around, or anything... that'd be my worst nightmare."

Elijah kissed her again, deeper and with so much love than thought humanly possible. They pulled back and and just stared at each other in the darkness.

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or days when Elijah spoke. "What was with the Champaign, lovely Elena?" He asked.

She sighed, knowing this topic would arise. "Your mother forcibly took my blood, and put it in the champaign for a spell to bond you, and your siblings together so she could kill you all."

That sat between them, Elena worried that this would change whatever they had just shared.

" Did she hurt you when she took your blood?"Elijah asked.

"No. It hurt for a second."Elena said, smiling slightly that his first concern was her.

"It was still a second." He replied as he put a kiss to the back of her hand. "I'm assuming you took away the glass so my siblings and I weren't bonded."

Elena noded,"The spell was made for five people, without the fifth, it doesn't work."

Elijah nodded, "That still doesn't answer one question. Why? I'm sure you life would be better than my younger brother."

Elena quietly said,"Killing him would mean losing you... I don't think I could survive losing you."

They sat there, soaking in Elena's admission. Elijah lunged forward and kiss her with all his might, to which she replied with equal fervor, and they sank into passionate lovemaking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How did I do for a chapter by my lonesome?

Hate? Love? Confusion? REVIEW!

Well, lovely followers... we've got to get some stuff straight.

1. How am I doing by myself?

2. Cheryl is going to be gone for three weeks at least, no internet. Soooooo, you're stuck with me.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.

Cheryl, before she left, read this chapter and left it up to me if i wanted to end here, or continue.

What'll it be lovelies?

The most stays means I'll go on for a few more chapters at least, and the stops mean this would be the last chapter.

PM me, review, etc.

If it's my last chance to say it, thanks for for the road so far. Cheryl and I have loved making this story, and we love each one of you.

3

-C.S


	7. Chapter 7

There's been no Alaric (Even though I love him), and I don't plan to write hi into the story. Unless Cheryl wants to.

Enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena drifted into reality with an arm around her middle and a certain Original_ spooning_ her. Elena caress the arm around her softly, and said, drowsily,"Morin'."

Elijah pulled her more into his body, and nuzzled his head into her hair. "Good morning, lovely Elena." He said, voice slightly deeper than usual.

Elena flipped over to face Elijah with a lazy, wide smile on her face. Elijah had one of his own, but tinged at slight amusement at hers. Elena threaded her fingers through his tousled hair, and pulled him for a sweet kiss.

"Gross!" A voice from the other side of the door exclaimed. "I heard you two _all_ night, now you're going at it again?!"

Elena pulled from the kiss with a blush, Elijah used his vampire speed, so at the door, with pants on, he said to Rebekah,"I have heard you with so many of your 'one night stands' and possible husbands, that I believe the phase is,_ payback's a bitch._"

Elena could her a huff from Rebekah, the door was only open enough to see Elijah, and Rebekah said, without malice,"Elena, if you could pry yourself off my brother for a couple of hours, we have school." Rebekah left, and within a second, Elijah was back in bed, pressing a kiss to Elena's lips.

"I think I can spare fifteen minutes."Elena said in between kisses

Elijah looked down at her,"You might have to make it twenty."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not that I'm complaining love, far from it,"Klaus said in a low whisper,"I believe you have school to attend."

The young vampire on his chest groaned, opened her eyes to see she was in her living room, on the couch, on Klaus's chest with his arms around her and head upon her head, and said, half-asleep"I think I can miss half a school day."

A smile, the brightest and happiest smile that had ever appeared on Niklaus Mikealson's face, remained there for as long as Caroline slept. Not that he would admit it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elena!"Bonnie called, finding her friend opening her locker, and starting putting the combination into her own. "Have you seen Caroline?"

"No, why?" Elena asked, her broad smile deflating slightly.

Bonnie looked over at her friend, and gasped,"You're glowing!"

Elena blushed, and Bonnie slipped further into shock."Who did this?" She asked, happy for her friend.

"Elijah." Elena whispered.

bonnie's mouth dropped futher. "Elijah? The Original Elijah? The one with the Hybrid brother that nearly killed you?"

Elena stuffed her face further into her locker, avoiding the question, and Bonnie opened hers to a dozen roses inside. "What the?"Bonnie half whispered, half asked herself.

Bonnie took the little white card of the flowers, and it read:

_Dear Ms. Bennett,_

_I don't normally give girls flowers, or even tolerate girls other than my younger sister..._

_but for some reason, I seem to be enchanted with you, my little witch._

_Please do me the honour of taking you on a date._

_See you soon, Bennett._

_~Kol Mikealson_

Elena looked over,and half smirked, half smiled ,"Looks like I'm not the only one with an Original."

Bonnie blushed n slight disbelief,"No, no, no, no! This some kind of joke."

Elena snorted,"The only thing that's funny is the look on your face right now."

Elena's phone went off, and she anwsered,"Hello?"

The blood drained off Elena's face quickly, and she was out the door before Bonnie could ask.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four Mikealson children remaining in Mystic Falls gathered in the living room of the Mikealson Manor.

"What is so important I had to miss part of the school day?"Rebekah said in an unamused manor.

"We have important news."Elijah said, tone damping everyones moods.

"Is this about mother?"Kol asked, Elijah's nod as a reply.

"What about mother?"Rebekah demanded.

"Our mother wants to kill all of us."Elijah informed them."She tried to bond us at the Ball, but I didn't drink the champaign, thus the bond was not complete. I doubt she has given up in her attempts to kill us, as she is no where to be found."

The siblings absorbed the information in silence, Rebekah shedding silent tears.

"I guess there are only two questions."Klaus said."Where is our mother... and who's going to kill her?"

The door to the manor blasted open, to reveal a woman.

"Actually, there's three." A voice said. "What are you willing to risk in a war with Marcel?"

"Marcel?" Klaus intoned."I have no ill-tempered feeling toward Marcel." The rest of the Original siblings murmered in agreement.

"That's not what Marcel heard from Mommy dearest."The woman intoned.

"Our mother is just trying to kill us."Rebekah snindly replied.

The woman shrugged,"Either way, you pose a threat to Marcel. So he's sent me to show you our warning."

Before any of the Original's could speak, the witch said a few words, and projections of Bonnie, Matt, Elena, and Caroline shimmered into view. The witch pulled out a stick, said a few more words of a spell presumibly, and bent the stick slightly.

Suddenly, Bonnie, Elena, and Matt held their throats, struggling to breathe. Caroline dropped to the floor, signs of death by stake clear, but slowly branching out like a tree with Caroline still, although slightly, living dead.

In the blink of her eye, the witch was pinned against the wall by Kol, and Klaus, and Rebekah, and Elijah straightened the branch.

The second the branch was straight, all signs of breathing difficulty and slow, vampire death stopped, and the hologram disappeared.

"So,"The witch intoned,"I'm hear to say that war, is now final. And Marcel said,'See you dead on the battlefield.'"The witch snapped her fingers, and disappeared from Klaus and Kol's grip.

The four stood in silence, and all departed as quickly as they could.

They knew this was the chance for goodbyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy was lieing in a hospital bed when Elena got there.

"Jer!"Elena shouted.

"Elena, I'm fine."Jeremy said.

Dr. Fell came into the room, and said,"Jeremy's wounds from the car crash were minor, and you can take him home as long as someone watches over him."

Elena nodded, not knowing that the injuries were worse than Dr. Fell lead on. Not knowing that Dr. Fell had slipped some vampire blood to make sure Jeremy would pull through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello."Rebekah said.

Matt turned around in surprise and smiled. "Hey."

Rebekah kept the sad smile on her face, and the happy one slid off Matt's. "What's wrong?"He asked, concern eminent.

"I have to leave for... God know how long."Rebekah said, a bit of fustration bleeding through her tone.

"But... you'll come back?"Matt asked, unsure.

Rebekah smiled, and nodded. "I'll miss you."

Matt leaned over the counter at the Grill, and pressed a soft kiss to Rebekah's lips to which she replied the same. Matt leaned his forehead on hers, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

"I'll miss you too." He replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie sat on her bed, near the head board, legs crossed and focusing her energy. She felt the bed deflate slightly, and opened her eyes to Kol Mikealson across from her.

What are you doing here?"Bonnie asked, more of confusion than annoyance.

Kol smiled, both his eyes and smile soft, unlike him, and Bonnie noticed.

"About that date..."Kol said, leaning his head slightly to the side.

Bonnie blushed slightly,"I'd..."She hadn't been thinking about it much, but the sane part of her concluded that it was a no, and another part of her... said maybe.

"We have to put a raincheck on it... for a while."Kol said disappointedly."My brothers, sister, and I are leaving for a while. i just came to say goodbye."

Kol went for the door, and Bonnie said in a whisper,"When, IF you come back... I think I'll take you up on that date."

Kol smiled, said,"Looking forward to it, Bonnibel.", and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caroline?" Klaus said, gently rubbing her arm, trying to wake her.

Caroline rubbed her eyes and yawned, still half asleep. She looked directly into Klaus's eyes, and her heart broke. "You're leaving."She said, almost shattered at the thought.

She had finely given into Klaus, giving him her trust, and a tiny part of her heart. Now, it was being taken away, this little 'thing' they had going on.

Klaus smiled softly at her perceptiveness."Yes."He replied.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Don't go."

"Come with me."

Both of them knew their pleads were usless, but they didn't stop for hours.

It was their form of goodbye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Jer." Elena said, helping him walk into the house.

Suddenly, Elena was pushed to the ground, and figure said,"For Marcel. Witch sign of good faith." The witch put her hands on either side of Jeremy's head and killed Jeremy with a twist of Jeremy's head.

Before Elena could say anything, the witch lay dead on the floor, Elijah looking over Elena with a worried face. Once her was sure she was okay, he looked over Jeremy.

He felt it immeadately, he just knew Jeremy had vampire blood in his system and had a ringless finger.

"He's not dead Elena."Elijah said, pulling her into his arms. "He's in transition."

Elena was in shock, and he laid her in her bed, before doing the same to Jeremy in his own bed. Elijah walked into Elena's bedroom, and held her in his arms.

After hours of just sitting there, holding her, Elijah whispered,"My brothers, sister, and I have to leave for... quite some time. We will be back, _I_ will be back. I promise."

Elijah placed a kiss to Elena's forehead, and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun. Dun. DUN.

What do I have in store?

Heartwrenching misery with a side of romance.

MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA.

Only a couple chapters more before ending this one.

I already have the idea for the ending.

IT. IS. PERFECT.

Well, not for your hearts.

-C.S


End file.
